It has previously been suggested to provide golf carts which are remotely controlled by the golfer. Representative prior art known to the applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,472,333, 3,720,281, 3,742,507, 3,812,929, 3,856,104, 3,976,151 and 4,109,186.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,333, control commands, determined by the golfer, are transmitted by radio signals from an antenna on the transmitter to an antenna on the receiver. U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,281 similarly uses radio signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,507 similarly relies on radio waves but responds to the strength of the signal to determine its action.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,929, 3,976,151 and 4,109,186 all use a magnetic antenna system mounted on the vehicle to sense the location and distance of a magnetic signal generating transmitter to provide steering and speed signals to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,104 is another arrangement which relies on radio signals from a remote transmitter picked up by a pair of antennas on the golf cart.
As far as the applicant is aware, there has been no suggestion to employ infra-red signals to effect control of golf carts or other vehicles. In addition, each of the prior art devices requires that the transmitter device be switched off, if movement of the vehicle is to cease while the person still moves.